


On the Way

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “Captain? What are you doing here in the corridor?”
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103
Collections: J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020





	On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest, thank you Bizarra for organizing! And thank you coffeeblack75 and devovere for the beta and support<3 This ficlet was inspired by a manip created by the incredibly talented [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012)  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

* * *

“Captain? What are you doing here in the corridor?”

“You said walking might ease the pain, help the baby descend, and speed up the delivery, right? Well, I’m walking.”

“Walk _in sickbay_. Last I checked, you were four centimeters dilated and we decided that you should stay so I could monitor your progress.”

“ _I_ didn’t decide anything. Besides, I don’t like being in sickbay.”

“I’m shocked. But still, I can’t help you if you go wandering around the ship without my permission.”

“Your… permission, Doctor?”

“Poor choice of words. My apologies, Captain. I’m sure you know what I mean.”

“I’m not going back until the baby is ready to come out and, as you said, that could take hours or even days… Oh, no. Not again.”

“Captain, I’m not liking these readings.”

“Shut… up. I… can handle this.”

“Captain, you are eight centimeters dilated, the contractions are two minutes apart, and your amniotic sac is about to rupture. We need to get you to sickbay. Now.”

“Let me just stroll around the— What the ever-loving fuck is this pain?!”

“It’s called 'transition', Captain. But fine. If you don’t mind baring your womanly parts to the whole crew then, by all means, stroll as much as you want. I can catch the baby while you squat in the middle of the mess hall if you like. I’m sure Neelix would be happy to serve drinks for the cheering spectators.”

“Drugs. I need drugs.”

“Yes, well, if we were in sickbay…”

“Help me. I can’t move.”

“Oh? _Now_ you require my assistance? How convenient.”

“Doctor, please. I don’t think I can make it back in time.”

“What a surprise. Hold on, I’ve got you. _First-time mothers._ ”

“I heard that.”

“I was hoping you did. Now keep your legs crossed and pray that the baby has more patience than his mother.”

“It’s a boy?”

“What? No! I didn’t say… Shit.”

“We’re having a boy?”

“No, we are not having anything before we get you safely to sickbay.”

“I have to tell Chakotay, he’ll be so thrilled! Janeway to Commander Chakotay.”

“Kathryn?”

“We’re having a boy!”

“A boy? That’s wonderful, Kathryn, but why are you panting? Are you having contractions?”

“She didn’t tell you yet? How typical.”

“I thought this would take longer and I didn’t want to distract him on duty until it was time.”

“She’s in heavy labor, Commander. Eight centimeters. I suggest you come to sickbay as soon as possible. Or, better yet, come to deck four, section nine.”

“What’s on deck four?”

“Your wife, determined to deliver this baby anywhere other than sickbay.”

“I’m not going to pretend to understand any of this, but did you tell her about the tub?”

“Frankly, I haven’t had the chance. The captain has been avoiding me, as usual.”

“The birthing tub? You have it?”

“Yes, it’s fully ready for you. I did some research and replicated the parts, then Chakotay—”

“Tell me more while we’re walking, Doctor. We need to get to sickbay.”

* * *


End file.
